Lost: A Warrior Cats Fanfic
by Haroldonicus
Summary: Edna's house has been burned down and she is Lost, will she find a new home or will she die trying?
1. Who's there?

**L**ost: a Warrior Cats Fan fiction

Edna suddenly woke up. She had lost her nice, warm and cozy home due to a fire. She had been roaming the forest for a few days now. She was hungry and decided she could try eating grass. She took a bite, chewed on it… "Yuck" she hissed and spat the grass out. She kept walking and stopped when she reached a river. It was almost sun down and she was worn out. She went to a warm rock to lie down and sleep, she was thinking about her home when she slowly drifted asleep. It was moon high when Edna woke up. She heard something rustling behind her. She looked and saw 4 gleaming eyes in the dark forest.

"Hello?" Edna mewed softly "Who's there?"

The two cats slowly crawled out of the forest, toward Edna. They both had sleek, thin pelts. One was a gray tom with yellow eyes, the other a white she-cat with blue eyes.

"Iceheart" the tom growled "It's just a kittypet"

"She seems hungry and lost" Iceheart mewed to the tom.

"We should chase her away" the tom growled and started running towards Edna.

"Hailpelt stop!" Iceheart hissed, but it was already too late. Edna slipped and fell into the river. "Help" she mewed gulping in water. "I'm coming" Iceheart hissed as she plunged into the river. She grabbed Edna by the scruff and pulled her towards the opposite bank. Iceheart started licking the kittypet the opposite of the way her fur went. It warmed Edna up. "Thank you" Edna mewed, she was still scared of the strange cats.

'**Like' my Facebook page: WarriorCatsRPP**

'**Follow' me on Twitter: warriorcatsrpp**

_**This fanfic is based on the clans and cats of WarriorCatsRPP and all pages/websites.**_


	2. The Camp

**L**ost: a Warrior Cats Fan fiction

"Sorry if I have intruded" Edna began "My home has been burned down, I haven't eaten in days and I am lo…" Edna fell asleep before she could finish her sentence. Iceheart and Hailpelt stayed and guarded Edna until she woke up. When she woke up they asked if she wanted to join Cycloneclan "I'm a senior warrior" Iceheart mewed "I can do a good word for you" Edna wanted to try it. "What's your name?" Hailpelt asked "I'm Hailpelt and she's Iceheart, my mate." They were walking along the bank "I'm Edna" she mewed "I am about 5 moons old." "You shouldn't be out alone" Iceheart purred "You are still a kit." They were nearing camp "I like your calico fur, it has more spots than most" Hailpelt purred "If I could chose a name, I would choose Vulcanokit." They stopped at the edge of the river, there was an island about 10 tail lengths away from the bank. "You will have to swim to camp" Iceheart mewed "Just act like you are walking, and keep your head high, I will be right next to you" Edna slowly walked into the water and jumped out right after "It's cold" she hissed. Iceheart slowly nudged her into the water forcing Edna to start swimming. She was close to the bank of the camp when a small wave overtook her, and she went head underwater. She freaked out and started moving her paws randomly, it only took a second and Iceheart grabbed her by the scruff and brought her safely to the bank. She followed Iceheart inside of camp and Hailpelt followed her. The camp was beautiful with all the ancient woven nests, she saw a stack of food on one side and kits playing on the other, their parents talking with each other. Everyone was looking at her, they seemed to judge her. "Who is this?" Stormstar demanded "It's a lost kittypet kit, I saved her when she fell into the river last night, she is 5 moons" Iceheart explained "Could she join the clan, the warrior code says that you have to help a kit in help, she's a kit and she needs help."


	3. Acceptance?

**L**ost: a Warrior Cats Fan fiction

"Edna can join the clan" Stormstar mewed "But only if her name would be changed, she will be taught the way of the clans and she will be apprenticed at proper age" Edna was scared, was she ready for this? "She could join Mosskit and Graykit" Willowtail mewed with a calm, friendly voice "They are both five moons, they could be apprenticed together and besides, they could teach Edna a lot." Iceheart was happy that the clan had accepted Edna, but she felt a hollow feeling in her belly. "Thank you" Stormstar purred "I will address the clan as soon as the hunting party returns" A group of wet cats padded into the clearing "There is no need for it" A black colored tom mewed "We are already back, so you can address the clan" Edna was scared of everything that was happening, she wasn't sure if she made the right decision, she moved closer to Iceheart, scared of what might come. "It's ok" Iceheart purred ignoring her hollow feeling "Everything will be alright." Edna felt that something was wrong with Iceheart but decided to ignore it. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here under the big rock" Stormstar's voice rang through the camp "Today we will be accepting a new, lost kit to our clan, her name is Edna, but not for long, she will join Mosskit, Graykit and Willowtail in the nursery" Edna started to panic when every cat in the clan stared at her. "From now on Edna will be renamed to Vulcanokit" Stormstar's voice brought her back to reality "She will be named that until she receives her apprentice name, may she learn a lot while she is in the nursery" Vulcanokit liked her real name. "Vulcanokit, Vulcanokit!" the clan cheered, Iceheart cheered the loudest of all. She purred and was happy that she found a new home.


End file.
